Encrucijada
by oOMaikaOo
Summary: Hay instantes en los que hay que plantearse las convicciones que nos han acompañado durante toda la vida. Pero en ocasiones, es demasiado tarde para hacerlo. Bella y Severus. [Completo por el momento]
1. Encrucijada

_Encrucijada_

-Si solo dijera que te quiero, te mentiría -murmura la joven, postrada en sus brazos.

Siente el frío, siente el miedo por lo que pueda pasar después de esa noche. Sus cuerpos se separan, lentamente, sólo por un momento mientras él la mira intensamente, con esos ojos negros como plumaje de cuervo. La mira y siente el torrente de sensaciones de ella: miedo, dolor, rabia, odia… y un profundo amor.

Intenta acercarse, pero de nuevo es rechazado.

La mujer saca la varita y la esgrime amenazadora, mientras pone más espacio entre ellos. Retrocede hasta que su espalda choca contra las desnudas paredes de la casa. Siente el frío en su espalda, cierra los ojos y baja la varita.

-No puedo… -murmura, sollozando, iracunda.

Quiere atacarle, acabar de una maldita vez con todo aquello. Cumplir su deber. Está atrapada entre las fauces de un destino que siempre ha querido evitar.

Ella es fría, es salvaje, decidida, inteligente… No está dispuesta a dejarse llevar por un estúpido sentimiento que nubla la mente y engaña a los sentidos. Ella no. Ella es la más fiel seguidora del Señor Tenebroso.

-La más fiel… -susurra perdida en sus pensamientos, repitiendo las palabras de su maestro.

Recuerda esos momentos cuando él posaba sus manos pálidas sobre su cuerpo desnudo mientras ella se dejaba llevar. Nada de placer, soloodio, olor, oscuridad, y lujuria salvaje y obsesiva. Autodestructiva.

Nota unos brazos que le rodean el torso desnudo y se abandona a aquella sensación. Simplemente, se deja llevar. La varita cae de sus manos unos segundos antes de aferrarse al hombre como si fuera la última vez.

Y sabe que así es.

Nota sus caricias, esas manos recorriéndole el cuerpo de forma tan dulce, tan delicada… tan diferente…

-Por favor, no sig…

Su voz es ahogada cuando él la levanta en volandas a la vez que la besa, y cualquier rastro de resistencia, mental o física, se desvanece. No puede más, le necesita, necesita sentirle dentro de ella, saber que al menos por una última vez será suyo. Acaricia sus largos cabellos negros y lacios con tanta ternura que el acto parece una promesa de amor eterno.

Y ella, como siempre, se abandona al él.

Una hora después yacen sobre la cama, desnudos, sin ningún pudor. Él tiene la vista fija en el techo, aunque realmente parece mirar en algún lugar de su interior. Ella le mira a él, acurrucada en un extremo abrazando levemente la almohada, aquella postura que adoptaba desde pequeña, por las largas noches sin el amparo de unos padres protectores.

Le mira, llora y sonríe, y desea que él la abrace, que corresponda a ese amor que ella siente. Pero Bella sabe que Severus Snape no la ama, que para él era solo un juego de control, algo que he hace sentirse poderoso: doblegar la voluntad de esa mujer.

«Te quiero» repite mentalmente.

No puede creer que aquello hubiera pasado después de tantos años de odio mutuo. Las discusiones, las amenazas, la competición por ser el favorito del Señor Tenebroso… Todo aquello había terminado en un estúpido, ridículo, asqueroso arrebato pasional.

Y después, mucho más.

Bella sabe que Snape ha jugado con ella desde el principio, manipulando los sentimientos, conquistándola, hasta que ella cayó rendida a sus pies y pudo hacer con ella lo que quiso.

Utilizada… humillada… e incapaz de odiarle. Irónicamente, lo mismo que ella hizo con su marido mucho tiempo atrás.

Snape gira la cabeza y sus ojos se encuentran. Ninguno de los dos dice nada, cada uno tiene demasiados fantasmas interiores con los que pelear, pero tampoco apartan la mirada y, poco a poco, los dos se sumen en sus pesadillas.

_-Mi Bella -dice, sus ojos fríos están clavados en ella, su mirada roja repasa sus curvas por encima de la túnica-. Tengo una misión para ti._

_Ella permanece erguida, inalterable, y se obliga a sonreír para parecer complacida._

_-Debes matar a Severus, Bella -dice él, mientras se acerca-. Mañana, sin falta. Es un traidor a su Señor y merece la muerte por ello -le besa lentamente el cuello, desde atrás, haciéndola sentir escalofríos. Después de unos minutos de silencio, se detiene para añadir-: Pero antes quiero que le tortures por todo lo que te está haciendo._

_Bella nota como la sangre abandona sus mejillas, normalmente pálidas. Se estremece e instintivamente se da la vuelta. Se miran. Y ella cae en la cuenta de que acaba de enfrentarse a él._

_Retrocede, pero la maldición torturadora cae sobre ella con la misma intensidad y el dolor le arranca gritos desgarradores. Mientras, él se acerca a ella, despacio._

_-Mi Bella, ¿qué te han hecho?_

Despierta bañada en sudor, aterrorizada, y tarda en comprender a qué pertenece el calor que la rodea. Y entonces ve a Severus, abrazándola, con sus manos acariciándole el pelo con dulzura, susurrando palabras de consuelo.

-Shh, tranquila, no llores, por favor. Tranquila, mi amor, todo va a estar bien…

Sorprendida, deja de sollozar. Ni siquiera piensa que no será así, que nada estará bien después de esa noche, por que lo único que la ha hecho sentir humana en los últimos veinticinco años tiene morir.

El amor es un peligro.

El amor invita a hacer locuras.

El amor es irracional.

«Y obliga a tomar decisiones que perjudican a los objetivos de los mortífagos. Por lo tanto, el amor debe ser totalmente destruido» piensa, desesperada.

Severus se queda poco a poco dormido, cuando nota que ella ya se ha calmado. No obstante, aunque Bella parece serena por fuera, su interior se derrumba de forma tan dolorosa que ni siquiera las lágrimas pueden aliviar ese dolor.

Bella busca su varita con la mirada pero está fuera de su alcance. Y luego repara en la de Snape, que asoma por debajo de la almohada. El siempre la guarda ahí para defenderse de un posible atacante, sin saber que ésta yace entre sus brazos.

Coge la varita y la aprieta fuertemente. Está caliente y puede sentir en ella la presencia de Severus. Eso le da fuerza. La coge, y se la pone sobre el corazón, pese a que sabe que no es necesario. Después, pronuncia un silencioso hechizo.

Es la única solución. Prefiere acabar así a destruir algo que la ha hecho sentirse viva sin hacer sufrir a los demás. Su cara luce una suave sonrisa, cálida, pacífica. Tiene los ojos cerrados y por su cara ha rodado una sola lágrima, que se seca sobre su piel.

Una luz verde baña la habitación.

La mujer suelta la varita, que resbala de sus dedos y rueda por la cama.


	2. El día después

_El día después_

Temblaba.

Al mirarse al espejo vio que sus ojos negros reflejaban el dolor que sentía y supo que el señor tenebroso también podría leer el vacío en su mirada.

Bella yacía sin vida sobre al cama, desnuda, más pura e inocente de lo que nunca pareció en vida. A su lado, la propia varita del hombre que contemplaba la escena, una varita que nunca sería capaz de volver a empuñar.

Severus pasó la mirada por el suelo y localizó sus ropas, pero se sentía demasiado cansado para recogerlas, vestirse, y enfrentarse al mundo.

Miró nuevamente aquel cuerpo que yacía inerte sobre la cama y notó las lágrimas atragantadas en la garganta. No, no iba a llorar, se juró, dejaría que el sentimiento quedara ahogado por la rabia que lo consumía, usaría el dolor para algo más útil que lamentar no ser él el que estuviera en esa cama.

Había dado su vida por él.

¿Por qué?

Su mente siempre fría y racional le dijo que era una estupidez haber empezado aquel juego. «El amor es peligroso» tal vez fuera la frase favorita de su amante, y era dolorosamente cierto porque el propio Severus se sentía morir, notaba que le faltaba el aire.

Había sido demasiado estúpido, arrogante, descuidado, y se había dejado llevar por la idea de que todo sería perfecto. Ahora, pagaba el precio, como ella, sólo que en su caso el dolor acababa de empezar y lo acompañaría el resto de su, quizá ya muy corta, vida.

Las lágrimas empezaron a escaparse de sus ojos, cuando pasó al lado de la cama para buscar su túnica y sus calzoncillos.

No podía soportar la visión.

Se vistió precipitadamente. Necesitaba irse de allí.

Severus era frío, pero tal vez aquello había matado a su amada, después de todo. Nunca le había dicho una palabra amable, salvo llevado por la pasión. Frío, calculador, despreciable, pero en el fondo tenía miedo de ser rechazado por la mujer que más le importaba en el mundo.

«El amor obliga a cometer locuras»

Se había callado mientras fingía que todo era una pasión simplemente corporal y ajena a otro sentimiento que no fuera la dominación mutua. Temía que de otra forma, la mujer le rechazase, se burlase de él, se alejase para siempre…

Una decisión demasiado estúpida, tal vez tendría que haberlo notado.

Si se hubiese fijado más, habría visto el momento cuando la coraza de la mujer cayó, cuando todo dejó de ser solamente un juego de niños y se convirtió en algo más peligroso. Con sólo haberse atrevido a mirar el alma de la mujer con la que compartía la cama, hubiera podido cambiarlo todo.

Pero ahora era demasiado tarde.

Cuando abrió los ojos, lo supo, antes incluso de intentar despertarla. Quizá lo sabía desde el momento que entraron en el hostal, cada uno por su cuenta. Ambos sabían que sería su última noche juntos. Que uno de ellos, inevitablemente, moriría.

Y él había decidido dejarse matar por la mujer a la que amaba, sólo por estar con ella una vez más.

Estaba vestido, cogió su capa y se la pasó por los hombros. Aún temblaba. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro cuando con su mano derecha asió la varita que se había llevado la vida de la mujer. Su propia varita.

¿Por qué Bella había dado su vida por él?

¿Por qué él nunca dijo que estaba dispuesto a morir por ella?

Con una última mirada, abandonó la habitación.

Rodolphus siempre se había burlado de él, desde la época del colegio, y aún seguía haciéndolo años después. Le miraba, se reía. Cuando Snape mostraba su opinión, él la contradecía. Si una de sus ideas era tomada en cuenta, él trataba de llevarse el mérito. Pero a él no le importaba porque sabía que ni siquiera Rodolphus podía negar que había perdido la batalla más importante. A su propia mujer, a la que él tenía que someter mediante golpes y maldiciones.

Quizá todo había empezado así, para demostrarle a Lestrange que en verdad era mejor que él, y dejarlo en ridículo delante de todos.

Y luego, como un efecto secundario, había llegado el resto.

Salió a la calle. ¿A dónde ir?

Buscaba venganza contra el que había desencadenado aquello, y por mucha furia que sintiera hacia Rodolphus, sabía que no era él.

Necesitaba enfrentarse al Señor Tenebroso, aunque no tuviera oportunidad de salir con vida de ello. Luchar contra él y mostrarle el daño que les había hecho, aunque supiera que se burlaría y acabaría con él en pocos segundos.

Mejor, el dolor también terminaría.

Pero malgastaría la vida que la mujer le había regalado.

Se sintió egoísta y rastrero por un momento, decidido a hacer l oque fuera necesario para tratar, al menos, de vengar la muerte de su mujer. Su Bella.

Luego, algo más entró en juego. Aquella parte de su cerebro que solía dominar las situaciones difíciles, llevándola tomar una decisión diferente.

Se desapareció con un sonoro estallido y apareció en un cuarto de baño lleno de vapor. Tardó un momento en entender por qué estaba allí hasta que oyó un chapoteo y la voz airada de un hombre. Un hombre paranoico pero estúpido que había dejado su varita demasiado lejos. Tal y como había imaginado.

-¡Snape! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Rodolphus se irguió en la bañera, pero se quedó congelado al ver que Severus le apuntaba fríamente con la varita, sus ojos llameando de furia.

-Avada kedarva -dijo con voz monótona.

El rayo de luz verde bañó la estancia y el cuerpo del hombre se deslizó hasta quedar totalmente cubierto pro el agua.

Un _plop_ más, y Severus apareció en un lugar muy diferente.

Miró las altas verjas del colegio. Hogwarts estaba abierto pese a la muerte de Dumbledore, mientras quedara un solo alumno que quisiera aprender o buscar refugio en sus terrenos, el colegio estaría abierto para él.

Empujó las puertas, que se abrieron con un chirrido.

Si quería venganza, necesitaba aliados.


End file.
